The present invention relates to the field of corn field production equipment used for detasseling operations. More specifically, the present invention is a cut sight gauge for providing an integrated means of monitoring the height of cutters and tassel pullers on corn crop cutting machines. The cut sight gauge ensures a uniform operating height of cut consistent with the optimum growing demands of the plants. The added safety advantage to the operator and the area supervisors who manage field operations are also a benefit for the field-specific set up applications as described herein.
Corn field production typically requires the removal of tassels from corn stalks to facilitate desired pollination in fields planted with multiple seed types for hybrid production. A detasseling machine is used to cut off the tops of corn stalks in one operation that levels the heights of the top of the stalks and facilitates the later removal of tassels by another operation 1 to 2 days later. It is important to maintain an optimal and consistent cutting height, which may vary by field and within a field of planted corn.
Usually only the top 2 to 3½ inches of the plants are cut off in the cutting operation. The reason for cutting off this portion of the plant is to let the tassel of the plant extend faster, so the tassel can be removed in the following 1 to 2 days before the plant produces pollen.
The current way the machine is set up in the field is for an area supervisor to use a hand held tape measure to determine the height of the cut and give a directional hand gesture to the operator to move the cutting head up or down to the correct operating position. A height check is taken by the same procedure periodically during the course of the operating day. In performing this task several times a day the risk of injury from electrical, hydraulic or communication failure increases. The time between cutting height check intervals could also result in a less than optimal height of the cutter/puller assembly and reduced overall quality.
A number of typical devices utilized in the operations of cutting and tassel pulling are described by the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,016 relates to a mechanism for lifting obstructing leaves from the path of a photo-electric light beam which is being propelled along and above a plant row for photo-electric thinning purposes. This patent does not disclose a visible metered gauge for setting and maintaining the height of the mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,564 relates to an apparatus for pulling tassels out of corn stalks, but does not disclose a visible metered gauge for setting and maintaining the height of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,184 relates to a detasseling device that improves upon the ability to adjust the pressure at the gripping surface but does not disclose a visible metered gauge for setting and maintaining the height of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,332 relates to a laser guidance system for grade control where a laser is used to maintain the level of the apparatus. No visible metered gauge for setting and maintaining the height of the apparatus is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,730 relates to an apparatus for removing tassels and is directed toward improvements in the tassel pulling mechanism. No visible metered gauge for setting and maintaining the height of the apparatus is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,782 relates to corn detasselers and discloses a hydraulic means of adjusting the detasseling height, but no visible metered gauge for setting and maintaining the height of the apparatus is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,537 relates to a seed corn detasseling machine and discloses hydraulic means of adjusting the height of the apparatus, but no visible metered gauge for setting and maintaining the height of the apparatus is disclosed.
These and other prior art devices related to detasseling machines disclose pulling and cutting devices that are positioned relative to the tops of plants, such as corn stalks, by hydraulic or other means. While the means of adjusting the height has been provided, no precise method of setting and maintaining a specific height offset has been disclosed. Even in the case of electro-optic sensors that monitor height above a row of plants, no fine adjustment for specific growing and plant conditions in a given field is provided.
These prior art devices do not provide the machine operator an efficient means of setting and maintaining the cutting height. What is needed is a simple to use device that provides an indication of relative cutting height so that adjustments can be easily made with visual feedback to the operator. Further, by having an easy to read visual measurement device, the operator can easily and safely make periodic adjustments to the height based on guidance from personnel on the ground, such as an area supervisor, who is able to inspect the cut depth on an actual plant and signal corrections to the machine operator.